


Late Night

by FandomRegina



Series: Douxie shorts [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, douxie jinxed them, not much angst, tumblr anon, zoe is so done with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRegina/pseuds/FandomRegina
Summary: Tumblr Anon: Hi um can I request a fic where Douxie is on a late night monster hunt and it's a little harder than expected so once he defeats the monster, he's super bruised and hurt and exhausted so he stumbles home and Zoe helps him and comforts him?
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Zoe
Series: Douxie shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> So yes hello! This is my original work from Tumblr and I shall post it also on here! I'm doing Tales of Arcadia (douxie centered mostly) prompts on tumblr and if you want to see anything written also please comment down below and ill try my best to write it! Enjoy

“You know, Arch, It’s been a bit quiet the past few days around here,” Douxie says as they enter the forest, only the light spell from his gauntlet giving them the ability to see. 

“I hate it when you say something like that,” Archie complains as he flies up onto Douxie’s shoulder. “You always jinx us somehow.” Douxie scoffs.

“Oh, please. It happened  _ once. _ ” Douxie says as he steps over a fallen tree, making sure to not run into a branch. 

“Once is one too many times as far as I’m concerned.” Archie mumbles. 

Going deeper into the forest, the two don’t run into anything. Well, Archie did. A spider. He wasn’t very happy about it. 

“It’s probably best if we head back, Doux.” Archie says, tucking his wings in as they go between a narrow path of trees. “You have an early shift tomorrow, remember?” Douxie sighs.

“Right, forgot about that.” He says, turning around. “Let’s get home then, shall we?” Before Douxie could start making his way back, a twig snaps behind them. Archie immediately flairs his wings and Douxie readies his hand over his gauntlet. “Who’s there?” Douxie calls out, watching for any signs of movement in the trees. The two stand there staring into the darkness. “Maybe it was just a rabbit?” Douxie whispers, lowering his arm. Douxie turns as he hears a growl and pales slightly. “Definitely not a rabbit.” 

Casting a light spell into the air, Douxie readies himself once more. “I can't believe you jinxed us.” Archie hisses. Before Douxie can respond, the monster jumps from the shadows and attacks. Douxie and Archie duck as it passes them overhead. “And whatever you jinxed us with, it has wings!” Douxie calls as he scrambles to get away from the creature. Casting a shield spell, he casts it over him and Archie. 

“I didn’t jinx us with anything, Arch!” He argues back. “It just so happens that we just ran into him.” The monster jumps onto his shield, cracking it slightly. Archie glares at Douxie as he grimaces. “Ok, maybe I jinxed us.” The monster rises again and pounces onto the shield, shattering it. As it shatters, the monster bears its claws and latches onto Douxie. “Arch!” He screams, trying to wiggle free of whatever was holding him. 

“Douxie!” He roars, breathing fire at the monster. It immediately lets go, screaming.

“Gassus flotulous!” Douxie casts, trying to confuse the monster. Scrambling up, he starts running. “Let’s go, Arch!” Archie follows close behind him as the two run. “What is that thing?” Douxie yells as the two run. 

“I’m not sure, but it’s fast!” Archie says, casting a panicked glace behind them as the monster starts to catch up. “Find a spell, Douxie!” Douxie quickly begins to look for an attack spell in his gauntlet. 

While trying to do so, Douxie trips, landing with a  _ thud.  _ “Douxie!” Archie shouts, quickly doing a 180. The monster quickly catches up. “We could use a spell right about now!” Archie growls, spreading his wings, ready to protect Douxie. As the monster draws closer, Douxie scrambles to sit up.

“Found one! Get down Arch!” Archie ducks as the monster jumps over him and scratches Douxie, making him fall again. The monster growls and roars again, ready to place the final blow. “Impetum protegat!” Douxie yells as he casts the spell as the monster nearly bits his head off. Sighing with relief, Douxie stays on the ground for a second to catch his breath. 

“Douxie? Douxie are you alright?” Archie says, standing over the boy. 

“M’fine, Arch.” Douxie waves him off. “Let’s just get out of here.” He groans, grabbing his side as he sits up. “Ok, maybe I’m not so fine.” Putting an arm around Archie, his familiar helps him stand. 

The two, slowly, make their way out of the forest. As they exit, Douxie nearly sags in relief when he sees Zoe. The girl, seeing the state Douxie is in, rolls her eyes and walks over to him, putting his arm around her shoulder. “I thought you said it would be an easy night, Doux.” She greets, helping him to her car. 

“He  _ jinxed  _ us.” Archie complains, following close behind. 

“I did no such thing.” Douxie groans as he is placed in the front seat of the car. Archie shifts back into his cat form and sits in his lap. “We just so happen to run into a monster.” Zoe shakes her head, shutting the door. Walking over to the other side of the car, she gets into the driver's seat. 

“Right. That’s totally what happened.” Douxie crosses his arms, pouting. Zoe smiles and starts to drive to her apartment. 

When they get there, the two exit the car, Zoe quickly coming up beside him to help him. Entering her apartment, Douxie being grateful it was on the first floor, Zoe leads him to the couch and sits him down. “I need to get the medkit. Stay here.” She says, pointing at him. 

“Not like I could really go anywhere.” Douxie laughs, gaining another glare from Zoe. When she comes back, Douxie already has the bottom half of his shirt lifted so she could see it better. 

“Well, whatever attacked you two had some sharp claws.” She says, poking at it. Douxie yelps, glaring at her. “Thankfully it didn’t cut you deep enough for you to need stitches. Pulling out the alcohol, she puts some on a swab. “Now, this is going to hurt.” Douxie rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, I kn-ow!” He clenches his teeth as she swabs over the wound. “A little more  _ warning  _ next time, please?” He hisses. 

“I told you it would hurt.” Zoe huffs, cleaning the blood from around the wound. Douxie leans his head back, letting Zoe clean and dress the wound. When she’s finished, she closes up the kit and sighs. “What even attacked you two?” Standing, she puts the kit up on the table. Sitting at the edge of the couch, she motions for Douxie to lay down. With slow movements, he lays his head down on her lap, looking up at her. 

“We’re not sure. It came out of nowhere and it was too dark to see much.” He says as she runs a hand through his hair. Archie climbs onto Douxie’s chest and lays down, closing his eyes. 

“Well you’re a little bruised and scratched, but nothing life-threatening. It’s probably best if you get some sleep, though.” She says as Douxie struggles to keep his eyes open. 

“Probably,” He yawns, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Zoe.” She smiles as his breathing evens out. 

“Anytime, Hisirdoux.” 


End file.
